


Breeding Ground: Something To Talk About

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [18]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: A happy accident paves the way to a happy threesome. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on January 18th, 2020
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blair Waldorf, Harry Potter/Blaire Waldorf/Serena van der Woodsen, Harry Potter/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Breeding Ground [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 6





	Breeding Ground: Something To Talk About

**Something to Talk About(Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl)**   
****

* * *

**  
**The handsome man in her sights made Serena van der Woodsen drool in anticipation. She had been carrying her drink and clumsily, she tripped and fell to spill the drink all over him.  
  
“I’m so sorry!” Serena said. “It’s these damn heels, they are a bitch to walk in, especially when I’ve had a couple of drinks, Mr…..”  
  
“Peverell, Hadrian Peverell,” Hadrian commented.  
  
He looked at the lovely blond who wore a skin tight white dress which looked practically painted on. Her amazing legs stretched on for miles, and Hadrian smile. They would soon be wrapped around him, if Hadrian read the signs rightly and nine times out of ten, he did.  
  
“Let me get that cleaned off. My name’s Serena by the way.”  
  
Serena took Hadrian by the hand. She got a few jealous looks by the other women there. Serena pushed Hadrian into the shower room and pulled off his shirt to reveal his muscular chest. Serena slowly ran his hands over his chest and looked over at Hadrian, frowning deeply.  
  
“Oh, damn, I got something on your pants as well, well those should dry,” Serena said. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone that you have….”  
  
Serena’s hand pressed against Hadrian’s very sizeable erection for a second. She practically had his pants off, when Hadrian grabbed her hair and kissed Serena. She felt up his bare muscular chest with one hand and stroked his cock with another man.  
  
“You got some on your dress as well,” Hadrian said.  
  
His hands were all over her ass and legs which stirred up Serena’s juices. She was not wearing anything underneath her dress, a fact that Hadrian discovered, before he pulled it over her head. Nothing other than the high heels which she kicked off and stood in the nude. Serena bit down on the lip and had Hadrian’s cock completely out of his pants. His hair was a bit sticky and she pushed him into the shower.  
  
Serena’s legs wrapped around Hadrian, as the two of them made out. The shower came on, the jets of water spurting all over the place. They created a steam around them, which covered the shower. Hadrian pressed Serena up against the wall as her legs wrapped around him. His cock pressed down against her opening.  
  
“You’re so hot,” Serena breathed. “Fuck me and ruin my pussy for all other men! Sorry, there are no other men, other than you, only boys.”  
  
The pretext of what they are doing was stopped when Hadrian slammed his cock deep into Serena’s hungry pussy. Serena dragged her nails down Hadrian’s back and moaned aggressively the second Hadrian pressed down into her. He slapped his balls against her thighs the faster it hit her. Serena grabbed onto him and pulled him onto it.  
  
“Oh, you’re a fucking stud, I want to keep you forever, lock you up, and ride you every night,” Serena moaned in his ear.  
  
“Oh, you think you can hold me?” Hadrian asked.  
  
Hadrian spun Serena around and pressed her against the glass doors. Serena’s breasts smooshed against the shower, with Hadrian’s fingers dancing against her ass, breasts, pussy, and legs. Every single bit of him drove Serena completely wild with pleasure.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you,” Hadrian said. “Your pussy, it’s mine now.”  
  
Serena let out a hungry gasp and accepted his cock into her tight quim one more time. She breathed hard and created more steam, the faster Hadrian’s fingers danced down onto her body. Hadrian slapped his balls against her warm thighs and drove her completely to the edge.  
  
Never had been an “accidental drink spilling” worked out so well. Hadrian explored every inch of the body of this smoking hot blonde and drove his manhood deep inside of her. Serena squeezed him tight and released his prick with several fluid pumps inside of her. Hadrian ran his fingers down her neck and sucked on Serena’s earlobe to drive her compeltely to the brink.  
  
“Oooh, so good!” Serena moaned.  
  
A hot breathing on the outside jolted Serena out. A finger slowly traced the words “fuck me, please” into the mirror steam.  
  
The door opened up, and a horny naked brunette appeared, fingers jammed in her pussy as the woman diddled herself furiously at the sight of Hadrian impaling Serena with his big monster cock.  
  
“Blair,” Serena moaned. “What are you….”  
  
Blair Waldorf smiled and applied a fresh coat of lip gloss from her purse that sat on the bathroom sink.  
  
“Well, I hoped to get filled by this amazing stud tonight, but you beat me to the punch,” Blair said. “By using punch...oh, he’s so big. Hey, honey, my name’s Blair, why don’t you give me a kiss?”  
  
Hadrian smashed his lips against Blair’s and the two of them made out. Her soft, wet lips slid against Hadrian’s while he still pounded Serena with an inch of her life. Blair nibbled on his mouth playfully and cupped his swinging balls while Hadrian explored her body for a second and switched back to squeezing and spanking Serena’s ass while he fucked her.  
  
“Looks like fun,” Blair cooed.  
  
Blair spanked Serena while Hadrian fucked her. This allowed Hadrian’s hand to be free to finger her and Blair rode out his fingers. Serena let out a hungry moan as Hadrian worked into her. Her legs were made of jelly and Hadrian knew all of the points to drive her down.  
  
She came hard one more time. Hadrian pulled back out of Serena to give her room to breath. Blair cupped his balls and kissed down his body. The hot breath of the sexy brunette continued to hit him before Hadrian grabbed her hair and pushed his cock deep into her mouth.  
  
Oh, she was a perfect little facefuck. Blair’s wet mouth slapped down onto Hadrian’s cock the faster she drove down his length.  
  
“Mmm, I want some.”  
  
Serena breathed on his balls and slid them into her mouth. A gorgeous blonde and a gorgeous brunette tag-teamed his cock and balls. They moved up and kissed Hadrian’s pole and worshipped it. The two women enjoyed a steamy makeout session at the tip of Hadrian’s cock.  
  
“I want to get that to explode,” Blair said.  
  
Blair skillfully stroked Hadrian from the tip of his cock, all the way down to the base. She wrapped her hand around his fat balls and squeezed them tightly. Blair leaned in, pressing her lips around him and sucked him as hard as possible. Her eyes flooded with thinly disguised lust when she worked the pole as much as possible and hummed down around his throat with each passing motion.  
  
“You want that, don’t you, babe?” Hadrian asked Blair. “You think you can fit it inside of you?”  
  
Blair rose up and practically threw herself into Hadrian’s arms. Hadrian lowered Blair down onto his cock and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
Oh, Serena just squirmed and watched in hungry awe. Watching another woman take that big cock deep inside of her body was perfect. Blair was the perfect little fuck puppet. She had been pushed into Hadrian’s arms and fucked completely hard. Serena took the shower gel bottle and pounded herself on it. It would not compare to Hadrian’s cock, but it would do right now.  
  
“Bend over,” Hadrian told her.  
  
Serena bent over and Hadrian spanked her ass again. He switched positions, so Blair could bend over next to Serena. He pulled out of Blair to finger bang both of the gorgeous women. They kissed each other aggressively and lustfully before Hadrian slid his prick against their entrances to see who was the wettest.  
  
They both edged closer. Hadrian manipulated every inch of her their bodies. Serena thought she have a quick little romp to scratch a few inches. But, there was so much more. She came and came again. Hadrian’s sizeable length slammed into her body as deep as humanly possible.  
  
Blair’s eyes watered. Not even even eating that ghost pepper one time on a dare made her eyes water this much. Hadrian’s thick manhood just slammed into her body and took the brunette, deep in. She wanted to make the most of it. Serena might have been more aggressive, but damn it, Blair wanted his cum. She wanted to rub Serena’s face into it, while Serena ate the cum out of Blair’s snatch.  
  
“So close.”  
  
Both women came and Hadrian edged them closer. He switched from them with several thrusts for thirty seconds, sometimes a minute. He gave them time to breath for a second as he pushed deep inside of it.  
  
Serena never wanted this moment to end. This stud filled her up and did not only that, but hit all of the sensitive parts of her body. He turned her around so he could properly worship her legs when they wrapped around him. Serena moaned as Blair decided to have some fun by sucking on Serena’s breasts while Hadrian fucked her.  
  
“Oh, you two!” Serena breathed. “You’re going to make me explode.”  
  
Serena gushed all over Hadrian’s prick as he drove down into her body. She wanted it, so badly, she could taste it. Those heavy testicles swung like a battering ramp and stung her thighs.  
  
The moment Hadrian plunged back into Blair once again, she was determined to get his seed. She squeezed and pumped on his thrusting organ. Blair hung on tightly.  
  
That conviction deserved it’s reward. Hadrian slammed his cock deep into Blair and spurted into her body.  
  
“Congratations for the cream pie,” Serena breathed in Blair’s ear. “Next time.”  
  
She sucked and nibbled on Blair’s ear. Blair arched back and took Hadrian’s seed into her body. Oh, he went off. The load she and Serena worked to extract was abundant and he spewed inside of Blair’s body until he finished up.  
  
The soft pleasure of release finished. Hadrian went back to a normal state, although even when softened, his cock still was above average, something a drooling Blair and Serena said.  
  
“Wow,” Serena mewled. “So much cum. It must have been a while for you, honey?”  
  
Serena took the cum from Blair’s pussy, mixed with her juices and gulped it down like a gourmet meal which she worked for some time to get right.  
  
“A couple of hours,” Hadrian said.  
  
Serena just grinned. That much cum after a couple of hours. She grabbed Hadrian’s balls and stroked them. As much as she wanted to continue and explore, she had to consider one thing.  
  
“Someone might actually want a proper shower,” Serena said.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got a suite,” Hadrian said. “Where we continue this.”  
  
“Sweet,” Blair said.  
  
Hadrian helped them get dressed, and they did the same with him. Of course, those clothes would be on the floor of Hadrian’s suit in a few minutes. Whether or not they would make it out of the elevator with the two babes groping and kissing Hadrian remained a mystery as well.  
 **End.**


End file.
